I Know Our Song
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A romance fic between Whampire and Eiriol Willson. Done as a request for Skellington Girl. Rated T for kissing.


**This one was requested by Skellington Girl and features her OC Eiriol Willson. Here you go, girl! Enjoy! Eiriol Willson and the story idea belong to Skellington Girl, Ben 10 and all aliens from the show belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action, "Our Song" belongs to Taylor Swift. I own nothing! "Frozen" belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Hey, before you readers review my story and say it's not a Ben10/Frozen crossover, please read this first. The reason I say it is a crossover is because Eiriol Willson is the person that Skellington Girl created from the Disney movie "Frozen". So even if you don't agree that this is a crossover, please don't be mean in the reviews. If someone leaves a mean review, I will report it. I accept constructive criticism, but I don't accept libel (slanderous words), so please, I ask nicely that when you leave a review, please be nice about it. Thank you.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**I Know Our Song**

Eiriol Willson sat on her bed reading a book, waiting patiently for him to come. Ever since Whampire had rescued her, she had fallen in love with him. She didn't care that he was an alien, she loved him because he treated her right and loved her for who she was. They were a perfect couple.

While her parents were alright with the fact that Whampire was a vampire-like alien and had saved their daughter, Eiriol wasn't sure if they would accept him as a potential husband for her. She sighed quietly. She really loved him and knew he loved her because he had told her that. She now smiled.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Eiriol turned to the window and smiled hugely when she saw a familiar green mask. She opened the window and saw he was levitating over the ground. "Come on, Eiriol," he said, holding out his hand to her and she grabbed it, trusting him to lead her to stand on the sill as he then picked her up and held her close as they both were floating.

"Hey, Whampire," she said to him. He smiled at her and tilted her chin up a little. Getting a hint, she kissed him and he kissed her, rubbing her back as he gently rocked her. Whampire then set her down and gazed at her in awe.

"You're beautiful," he said to her and she blushed, glad she had decided to wear her flowing, dark blue dress that she loved so much. It made her shine. Whampire then bowed in a gentlemanly way to her. "Come dance with me, my dear," he said to her.

Eiriol looked startled and then scared. "I…I don't know how to dance," she admitted, looking fearful and ashamed. Whampire simply held her in his arms, rubbing her back again as he rocked her comfortingly.

"I'll teach you," he said and flew through the air with her holding on to him. She wasn't afraid because she knew he would never drop her. She now smiled as she stared lovingly at him.

Whampire smiled at her and they landed at the local ballroom in town, but it was empty, which was a surprise to Eiriol who looked around, but only saw a radio in one corner and the stage was dark. She then noticed a small bit of the floor was a mosaic and kneeled down to get a closer look at it.

That was when music started to play and she turned slightly to see Whampire smiling as he walked toward her after having turned the radio on. He then held her in a gentle hug as he placed one hand on her waist and his other hand held hers. She looked uncertain, but then recognized the song and smiled, resting her free hand on his left arm and letting him show her how to dance.

_I was riding shotgun,  
With my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car._

_He had a one-hand feel  
On the steering wheel,  
The other on my heart._

_I look around,  
Turn the radio down,  
He says, "Baby, is something wrong?"_

_I said, "Nothin',  
"I was just thinkin'  
"How we don't have a song."_

_And he said,_

"_Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out, tapping on your window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

"_Our song is the way you laugh."  
First date, man I didn't kiss her when I should have,  
And when I got home,  
'Fore I said "Amen,"  
Asking God if He,  
Could play it again._

Eiriol smiled up at Whampire as he spun her around, first spinning her away from him and then spinning her back toward him. She was feeling dizzy and so rested her head on his shoulder and he adjusted his hold on her, hugging her as they swayed with the country beat.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day,  
Had gone all wrong,  
Been trampled on,  
Lost and thrown away._

_Got to the hallway,  
Well on my way,  
To my lovin' bed._

_I almost didn't notice  
All the roses and the note that said,_

"_Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out, tapping on your window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

"_Our song is the way you laugh."  
First date, man I didn't kiss her when I should have,  
And when I got home,  
'Fore I said "Amen,"  
Asking God if He,  
Could play it again._

"I love this song," Eiriol said to Whampire.

"I know you do," he answered with a smile. "It's one of my favorites too, because I think of you when I hear it."

She looked up and smiled at him, kissing him and he kissed her as the song continued to play.

_I've heard every album,  
Listened to the radio,  
Waiting for something to come along,  
That was as good as our song._

'_Cause our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out, tapping on his window,  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow,  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know._

_Our song is the way he laughed,  
First date, man I didn't kiss him when I should have,  
And when I go home,  
'Fore I said "Amen",  
Asking God if He  
Could play it again._

Whampire now began to lip-sync with the song and Eiriol sighed lovingly. She loved when he did that.

_Oh, yeah, play it again, oh oh, oh oh, yeah,_

Eiriol then sang the last line of the song, making Whampire look at her with love. She had a lovely singing voice and he now listened to her sing.

_I was riding shotgun,  
With my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen,  
And an old napkin,  
And I wrote down our song._

The alien used his telekinesis to shut off the radio and Eiriol used some of her ice to make her dress shimmer in the light, making Whampire's eyes grow wide in awe. "Wow," he said and then suddenly shook his head.

"Your turn, my dear," he said and took out a blue bandana, gently tying it around her eyes.

"Whampire?" Eiriol asked, feeling a little scared.

"Shh, trust me, angel. You'll love it, but you have to wear the blindfold or it will spoil the surprise," he explained. "Trust me."

She felt him take her hands and guide her away. "Okay, I trust you, my handsome knight," she said with a small giggle, making Whampire chuckle.

"Okay, here we go."

Whampire guided her gently outside into the courtyard and led her up the stairs of a wooden gazebo and had her stand in the middle. He then undid her blindfold. "Ready?" he asked her. She nodded. "Okay, open your eyes."

She did and at first it was dark, but then some white lights began to light up and twinkle and others soon followed. It was so breath-taking that Eiriol thought she was dreaming for a moment.

Then she felt Whampire gently touch her shoulder and she turned to see him kneel and hold out a blue rose to her and she gasped in surprise. A blue rose was hard to find and she thought it was so beautiful and then something shone in the center of the rose and she gently moved aside the petals to reveal a blue diamond ring. She stood there, stunned.

"Eiriol Willson," said Whampire, holding her hands gently. "Will you marry me, my dearest love?"

Eiriol felt tears begin to fall down her face in happiness as she tackled Whampire to the ground, startling him as she kissed him on the mouth and his cheeks.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried out, making him chuckle as he kissed her and placed the ring on her left hand. She then looked concerned. "Oh, I hope my parents will be happy for us," she said to him.

Whampire stood up and held her close to him. "They love you, Eiriol," he said comfortingly. "I'm sure they'll understand."

They went back home and saw that her parents were already waiting for them and at first they looked stern, but then they both smiled.

"Congratulations, honey," said Eiriol's mother.

"We're so proud of you," said her father.

"What?" Eiriol asked, confused. Then it hit her. "You knew?"

Both smiled. "We were young and in love once too, dear," said her father. "I'd sneak out to see your mother and she'd do the same. You both have our blessing."

"Thank you, sir," said Whampire.

It was only a few weeks later the wedding was held and both elemental and alien said their vows and were on their way to France for their honeymoon.

"I love you, Whampire, my shining knight," said Eiriol.

"And I love you, Eiriol, my beautiful elemental," said Whampire as they shared a long, loving, magical kiss.

* * *

**Here you go, Skellington Girl. I had a lot of fun with this one!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
